1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for externally setting bones and joints, by the compression or distraction of bone fragments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for externally setting bones are known in the art; all of these devices have disadvantages of one type or another. One such device, a rigid tubular device, cannot be used in different positions. Other devices can be used in different positions; however, because they comprise multiple connected pieces, and are of considerable complexity, these devices are too heavy, and lack sufficient strength for their intended purpose.
The device of the present invention overcomes the indicated deficiencies of the devices of the prior art. It comprises a solid tubular device which can be easily manipulated, and is well suited for placing in various positions covering different spacial arrangements. It is also superior by virtue of being lighter in weight than the devices of the prior art.